gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 3
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 3 is a third person action rpg set in the Star Wars universe. It is a sequel to Star Wars:The Force Unleashed and the Force Unleashed 2. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous games except that the gameplay is more open, having multiple ways to approach new missions, as well as a new class system, in which the player can decide if Starkiller will be a stealthy assassin, bold warrior, or a mage-like force master. Story The game opens with Starkiller and General Kota interrogating Darth Vader. After the sith lord starts stalling, Starkiller feels that something is off and decides to patrol the ship. He comes to the hangar where he finds a firefight between rebels and imperials. After winning the battle, Starkiller returns to the interrogation room to find Darth Vader dead and Kota unconscious. He watches as an imperial shuttle flies off and commands Captain Eclipse to follow it. The ship jumps to hyperspace and then returns, landing on Dathomir. The Rogue Shadow follows, and before they land Starkiller and Kota leap from the ship and find that the ship was piloted by the dark clone. Then they investigte the planet further to find that the Dark Clone was unaware of them following him, and is on the planet to kill the former jedi Ryn Salak. After a while tracking the clone, they come to an area where the clone is fighting Ryn. They intervene and drive the clone off, before offering Ryn a place in the rebellion. Ryn agrees and follows them back to the Rogue Shadow, where they receive a transmission from the emperor mocking them and telling them that the rebellion is over. Then a fleet of star destroyers flies past, headed for the rebel fleet. Starkiller, Ryn and Kota board the Executor to find the dark clone in command instead of Darth Vader. They attack him and the ship crashes as the jedi escape. Then they fly to the rebel flagship and warn them of the imperial fleet. Starkiller is given command of a turret and helps fight off the imperil fleet. He has a vision of the Death Star and asks Juno to take him there. They go to the Death Star and fight through waves of imperials until they come to the throne room, where the emperor waits with his new apprentice, Darth Starkiller. (The dark clone after being saved from the wreckage of the executor and put into sith stalker armor). The jedi fight off Darth Starkiller and kill him before Ryn is attacked by the emperor and badly burned by the force lightning. Starkiller then screams in rage before tossing the emperor into space.The jedi escape and then the player controls the Rogue Shadow as they fight off tie fighters to escape. Downloadable Content Ryn: A Prelude to The Force Unleashed 3 A DLC in which the player controls Ryn. It opens with a cutscene shoowing Ryn being trained before he and his master are sent to Dathomir to investigate rumours of a dark side user. They encounter Darth Maul and fight him. They defeat him, however he escapes before he can be killed or imprisoned. Then a movie plays showing Ryn falling for a fellow jedi named Lyra and both being banished from the order. The player regains control as the pair plot to attack a separatist base, They storm the base and kill thousands of battle droids before fighting General Grievous. They defeat him, but as he dies he kills Lyra. Enraged, Ryn taps into the dark side of the force and becomes temporarily invincible as he fights his way out. Ryn buries Lyra and then receives a distress signal from his former master. Ryn fights many clone troopers before finding his master. Several years later, the dark clone attacks and Ryn almos beats him before being overpowered. Starkiller and Kota show up to save him. Multiplayer The multiplayer consists of a Super Smash Bros-eque experience in which the players choose jedi seen throughout the series and fight on locations such as the ancient abyss, the junk jedi temple and kamino. Category:Video Games Category:Games